Nickelodeon Productions Buzzing Bulb from Hell
The 'Nickelodeon Productions '''lightbulb, made by Nickelodeon, is a logo that lasted from 1989-2007. Logo Short: We see a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. The copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show (it's absent on some shows, such as Romeo! and is not present in the long version). Long: In a dark room, we a hand reaches up and pulls on a string, which reveals a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. The copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show (it's absent on some shows, such as Romeo! and is not present in the long version). Music The closing theme of the show or an electric buzzing sound. On KaBlam!, the credits music is playing over the logo, not the buzzing sound. Availability Common: The logo is now harder to find than it was in the past, thanks to plastering, but it can be seen at the end of Kenan & Kel, (starting with season 2), along with reruns on TeenNick as part of The Splat (not falling victim to the split-screen credits), as well as pre-2007 Nick series such as Drake & Josh, Unfabulous, and earlier episodes of iCarly. The long version is extinct and hard to find and only appeared at the Nickelodeon KCA's at 1996. The logo can be seen on Nickelodeon Channels on Pluto TV on most of its Live Action rerun. Scare Factor High to Nightmare. You wonder you're expecting about the buzzing sound, but possibly because it's too jarring and you might know how scary it is. Low with the closing theme playing over the logo. Video Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Black logos Category:Green logos Category:Orange logos Category:Unscary logos Category:Scary Logos Category:White logos Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Light Bulb Logos [[Category:Taken from ''KaBlam!]] Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that cause nightmares Category:N Category:I Category:C Category:K Category:E Category:L Category:O Category:D Category:.E. Category:.N. Category:Space Category:P Category:R Category:.O.. Category:.D. Category:U Category:.C. Category:T Category:.I. Category:.O. Category:.N.. Category:S Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Drake And Josh Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Jarring logos Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that cause short circuits Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos That Scared Stephen Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel hates Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that give bad memories Category:Logos that makes Scotty MAD Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Make the Avatar Aang throw a tantrum Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry and kill himself Category:Logos that Erza Scarlet hates Category:Logos that make Katara bleed to death while Natsu Dragneel screams in horror. Category:Logos That Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) hates Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell cry Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez cry Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:I don't give a damn about my bad reputation Category:Logos that make Katara (ATLA) want to kill Category:Logos That make Zuko (ATLA) want to kill Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Charmy Bee Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that act like Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos that scare all the Aliens in the Attic Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that scare the Let's Go Luna characters Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez fall down the stairs. Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that Princess Azula (Avatar the Last airbender) hate Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez (Totally Paladins) hate Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Robotboy cry Category:Logos that make Robotgirl cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Crash Bandicoot Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a universal bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to sesame street.. AND ELMO KILLS YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that scare Charlie Bucket Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare the Drawn Together characters Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile